Los chocolates de la discordia
by WKagura
Summary: una linda y pedorra historia del dia de san valentin...ATENCION Kaiba se vuelve loco!


**Los chocolates de la discordia**

Ciudad batallas…4 días antes de San Valentín

La mañana entro brusca por la ventana, realmente el no quería salir de la cama pero como todos los días el debía de ir a la empresa a atender esos asuntos que tenia, en otras palabras papeles, papeles y mas papeles pero esa era su vida y no podía evitarlo

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar al sol que golpeo su cara de lleno

-…señor Kaiba ya son las 9…-dijo una de las mucamas mientras se retiraba con un cesto de ropa-…ah y llamaron de la empresa dicen que lo esperan para la reunión-dicho esto la muchacha se retiro

-…aummm…-el castaño bostezo por un buen rato y se dispuso a tomar una ducha

En la cocina se encontraba el joven Mokuba quien desayunaba esperando a que su hermano mayor bajara y por lo menos compartiera un momento con el antes de tener que verlo desaparecer por todo el día…

-…en solo 4 días…-dijo con sorna y al ver que su hermano no bajaría se retiro al colegio

-…acaso no espereras a tu hermano mayor?-se escucho la voz del joven mientras bajaba por las escaleras vestido con su elegante traje blanco

-…Seto!-el niño fue y lo abrazo-buenos días-

-…buenos días…ya desayunaste?-

-…si, te estuve esperando pero ya me tengo que ir-

-…si yo igual-

-…señor Kaiba su desayuno esta listo-dijo la mucama

-…no desayunare aquí…lo haré en la empresa se hace tarde-

Y diciendo esto se retiro con un portafolios rumbo a Kaiba Corp

El sonido de teléfonos, las personas que iban y venían, los papelerios que ya parecían caminar solos perturbaban la idea de desayunar tranquilo en su oficina

-…buenos días señor Kaiba-dijo la voz alegre de la muchacha albina

-…ni tan buenos Kisara-respondió mientras bebía su café

-…te esperan en la sala de reuniones…sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-

-…tengo otra reunión, será otra vez-contesto casi seguro de ello

-…ok…-con tono de tristeza la ojiazul se retiro

-…esta va a ser una larga jornada-cerrando los ojos y tratando de despertar con el olor a café

-…como dijo?-

-…así es Señor Kaiba, estuvimos pensando y decidimos que usted debería de tomar unas vacaciones, los últimos días ah estado muy perturbado, se lo ve mas cansado que nunca además de que ya casi no sale de su oficina, por eso decidimos que unos días de vacaciones con todo pago no le caería nada mal-termino diciendo un hombre de traje negro y cara arrugada

-…vacaciones?-espeto sarcástico-…si claro esta empresa no podría ni llegar a la esquina si yo me voy unos segundos, imaginate si son días…-fríamente

-…esta bien…pero cuando se termine rindiendo ante esta idea llámenos-

Que quería decir con eso, arqueo la ceja ante la idea de tener que rogar por un descanso, era verdad estaba un poco cansado pero vacaciones, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario además en los primeros meses del año cuando todo debería comenzar a funcionar de nuevo y mucho menos con el nuevo proyecto de duelo de monstruos que tenia en mente

Salio de la sala de reuniones y al ver a Kisara sentada en su escritorio de recepcionista y viéndolo disimuladamente recordó que le había de cierto modo rechazado la oferta de ir a cenar esta noche, estaba cansado y solo quería llegar a casa, tal vez cenar e irse a la cama

-…oye Yugi…ya as pensado con quien saldrás este martes que viene?-decía Jouy con tono pícaro codeando a Yugi

-…emm…porque debería de salir este martes?-respondió confundido

-…pero si serás olvidadizo, este martes es 14 de febrero…día de san Valentín!-

-…ah en serio?...pues realmente me había olvidado,-dijo despreocupado

-…acaso no recuerdas la emoción de este día?-casi gritando en su oído-…las chicas vendrán y te regalaran chocolates en señal de su "amor" y así te podrás ligar alguna-casi babeando

-…aja y tu esperas que Mai te regale esos chocolates?-pregunto sarcástica una voz detrás de el

-… Tristan! Pero claro que si!...ella no se puede resistir ante el encanto de Jouy Weeler…-con voz de galán

-…si claro…-dijeron los otros dos al unísono

En otra parte de la cuidad Tea, Mai y Serenity hacían su rutinario paseo del shopping

-a quien le regalaras chocolates?-pregunto emocionada Tea

-pues…creo que a Valon porque?-respondió la Rubia mirando vidrieras

-…yo creo que deberías de regalarle a Jouy…el también es lindo y esta interesado en ti-

-…Serenity, se que tu hermano me quiere pero la verdad es que no se que siento por el, me confundo al pensar en el y de inmediato en mi mente aparece Valon…-se sonrojo al pensar en este ultimo

-…en fin yo creo saber a quien regalarle mis chocolates…a ese castaño que me vuelve loca-decía muy ilusionada Serenity

-…nn…esta rico-decía Kisara mientras sorbía unos helados gigantes en la confitería de la esquina

-…ass.-el castaño solo revolvía su segundo café del día le había dado un poco de lastima haber dejado a la pobre Kisara decepcionada por no poder ir a cenar con ella así que por lo menos le invito un helado-eh?-se sorprendió al pensar que le había tenido "compasión" a esa chica de cabello blancos-creo que me estoy volviendo loco…-rió sarcástico para sus adentros

-…pero eres un loco lindo-dijo divertida kisara-…gracias por invitarme este helado…-se levanto y le dio un beso en la boca al castaño

-…eh?-se sorprendió tanto que quedo en shock por unos instantes…si bien no eran nada, ese beso lo estaba confundiendo

Por tal cansancio no se dio cuenta de que los paparazzi lo habían pescado

Era de noche ya en la cuidad y en un departamento la televisión alta y el bullicio de sus habitantes hacia parecer que no era una noche mas allí

-por Ra Maric que dejes de ver la TV y me ayudes!-gritaba una morena cargando unas cajas

-…si ya voy es que este programa esta muy bueno-decía casi bobo frente a la pantalla

De pronto la tele se apago

-…pero que?-

De detrás del televisor salio la morena con el cable de la TV en mano-…ahora si ayúdame, hay como 50 cajas en el primer piso y el ascensor no funciona así q yo no puedo subir 15 pisos sola con estas cajas!-tiro encima de el una muy pesada-ahora levanta tu trasero del sofá y ayúdame!-dicho esto bajo de nuevo por las escaleras para ir en busca de otra caja

-…hermanas…quien las entiende?-

Ese día los hermanos Ishtar se habían "terminado" de mudar a la cuidad ya que en Egipto las cosas no andaban bien, aquí Ishizu tenia mas posibilidades con el trabajo en el museo y Maric talvez entrara a trabajar en algún lado para al menos pagar la renta de alquiler

-…MARIC QUIERES DEJAR DE HABRIR LA BOCA Y AYUDARME?-se escucho desde unos pisos mas abajo a Ishizu

-…voyyyy!-salio a toda velocidad el albino

Kaiba Corp…3 días antes de san Valentín

Iba ya por la tercera taza extra grande de café en la mañana y no conseguía ver la pantalla de su laptop sin tener que esforzar la vista, la cerró con furia y se tomo el último sorbo de café

-…terminaras siendo adicto al café además de los duelos?-se escucho la voz chillona del rubio

-…cállate Weeler…que quieres aquí?-

-…ehy! Tranquilo vaquero!...solo vine a decirte que estas invitado a mi fiesta de San Valentín-dijo estirando un sobre rosado en frente de Kaiba

-…rosa?...fiesta de san Valentín?...tu?-casi diciendo algo entre líneas

Weeler de inmediato capto el "que gay es este" de Kaiba-…NO es lo que piensas, la fiesta la organiza mi hermana…yo solo vengo a entregar la invitación…-

-…fiesta?...vete al diablo Weeler no tengo tiempo-demasiado grosero apartando la invitación-además…adivino hay que llevar pareja? Ja-sarcástico

-…en tu caso eso seria imposible-

Kaiba lanzo una mirada acecina sobre el rubio

-…no te enojes…no hay que llevar pareja…porque el chiste es encontrarla allí-guiñó un ojo-..Así que ven porque mi hermana pidió exclusivamente que fueras y sabes…si le llegaras a romper el corazón por no ir…te arrepentirías muuuchooo-

-ah si?-dijo poniéndose frente a Jouy

-…si-desafiante

Y si no hubiera sido por que Kisara entro a dejarle otra taza de café a Kaiba estos habrían terminado a los golpes…

-…ass.-suspiro el castaño-…Kisara tráeme una aspirina y acompaña a Weeler a la salida preferentemente hacia la ventana-dijo con tono acecino

-…ok lo tomare como un si…y ve elegante galanazo-dijo ya saliendo de la oficina con Kisara

-…uhm que fastidio-dijo Kaiba llevándose una mano a su frente mientras se restregaba los ojos

-…ummm pero que bien huele hermanita…son para mi?-pregunto un Ishtar tratando de adivinar que había preparado Ishizu

-…no! Y quita tus manos de mis galletas!-sentencio la morena mientras sacaba del horno la segunda bandeja de galletas de chocolate con trocitos de chocolate encima

-…ahh ya se…son para el día de san Valentín…a quien le regalaras hermanita? Acaso al muchacho del segundo piso, digo porque anoche se porto muy bien ayudándote con las cajas-pícaro

-…ja!...lo hizo por ser buen vecino, además estas galletas son para la fiesta de Serenity que me invito esta mañana ah y a ti también-

-…fiesta? Siiii!-como niño de 10 años-fiesta de que? De san Valentín?-

-…si…-

-…hay que llevar pareja?-

-…no el tema es encontrarla allí…pero no te preocupes que Bakura si esta invitado-mirando de reojo a su sonrojado hermano-te crees que no me di cuenta?-

-…-fue todo lo que dijo Maric antes de retirarse lejos de la picara mirada de su hermana, no era nada tonta y desde un primer momento se dio cuenta de que entre estos dos había algo

-vaya pero si mi talentosa hermanita esta haciendo ricas galletitas para su hermano que la quiere tanto-

-…Jouy son para la fiesta-

-…pero si faltan 3 días!-tratando de robar una gallera de chocolate con forma de corazón

-…tu no entiendes, mañana estaré ocupada eligiendo la ropa y pasado mañana estaré ocupada con las compras y los arreglos y ya cuando menos me de cuenta será martes y no tendré tiempo de nada mas…-dijo entusiasmada-ah y que te dijeron los chicos?...vendrán?-

-…si Yugi dijo que esta encantado, Tristan Duck y Kaiba dicen que vendrán…-

-…que dijo Bakura?-

-…que estará un poco ocupado ese día con el trabajo en la estación de servicio pero tal vez le den las horas de la noche a otro-

-…bien…todas las chicas dijeron que si y Maric también-

-…por Ra!-se tiro en la cama agotado pensando en tantas cosas que casi le explotaba la cabeza-asss…necesito otra aspirineta…y un café-

-…estas bien Seto?-pregunto preocupado Mokuba

-…si…solo necesito dormir un rato, un café y una aspi…-no termino al ver que su hermano le extendía una bandeja con todo lo que deseaba-gracias-

-…es la 5 taza de café que te veo tomar aquí…ya calmate un poco…me entere que te dieron vacaciones, porque no las aceptas?-

-…porque no y punto-

-…entonces si iras a tu fiesta de san Valentín?-

-…como sabes de?-

-…por esto-mientras sostenía frente a Seto un sobre rosado

-..Te dije que no husmearas entre mis cosas-quitándole el sobre

-…parece que le interesas a Serenity hermanito jeje-Kaiba lo miro molesto-pero también sales con Kisara…hay hermanito eres todo un galán-dijo yéndose antes de que su hermano dijera algo

Y menos mal porque Kaiba ya se había ahogado con su café

En la ducha se preguntaba una y otra vez sobre Kisara, porque lo beso, le gusto ese beso, acaso se estará confundiendo, siente algo por ella mas que amistad, Serenity lo había invitado especialmente a el, porque no podía dormir por las noches, necesitaba vacaciones? De tantas preguntas creyó que su cabeza iba a estallar, talvez debería de ir a esa fiesta, algo muy fuerte en su corazón le decía que allí encontraría la respuesta

Ya tarde por la noche cuando volvía del museo Ishizu se encontró con el castaño del segundo piso que resulto ser Valon

-…gracias de nuevo por ayudarme…-

-…no fue nada lo volvería a hacer por ti-dijo Valon besándole la mano como todo un galán haciendo que Ishizu se sonrojara

-…buenas noches…-dijo despidiéndose

-…buenas noches…y nos vemos en la fiesta del martes-

-…pero que?-intentando ahogar un insulto

-…hola hermanita-decía Maric tirado en el sofá comiendo papitas y leyendo una revista-como te fue hoy?-

-…Maric ten un poco de decencia y al menos no dejes tus calzones encima del televisor-recogiendo uno y tirandolo en la cara del albino

-…uyyyyyyy alguien esta de mal humor, nah oye mira!...a que no adivinas quien apareció en las revistas nn-

-…?-

-…tu gran amigo Seto Kaiba…-poniendo énfasis en "gran amigo"-…y parece que no esta solo…jeje-pero casi se queda sin mano al sentir como Ishizu le quito con rapidez la revista

-…que?...Kaiba y su Novia?-casi sin creerlo-…pero si claro esto tiene que ser mentira…DEBE de ser mentira-roja de la rabia y dándose cuenta del _error_ que había cometido ese día…

-…-Maric sonrió como sospechando el porque de esa reacción

-…digo…porque el es un amargado arrogante idiota egocéntrico y maleducado…pobre de esa zor…chica si eso…-tratando de no hablar mas de la cuenta

-…ahh…y por eso tanto el enojo?-sonaba burlón

-..No seas…Maric Ishtar, estoy así porque tuve un día MUY duro, trabajando para llegar y encontrarme contigo tirado comiendo y encima leyendo muy tranquilo esta basura!-arrojando la revista por la ventana-así que ahora ponte a limpiar y envés de leer revistitas ponte a leer los clasificados haber si encuentras un trabajo!-

-…oye como supones que no encontré trabajo?-

-…vamos hermano hasta un tonto se da cuenta-

-…eh bueno yo…esta bien tal vez no encontré trabajo todavía pero no es para ponerse así..Cuando llegaste se te veía calmada pero después de leer eso…uyyyy-

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue un "ashhhhhhh" furioso y un portazo de Ishizu

-…y yo me quede sin revista…-mirando por la ventana

Unos pisos más abajo…

-…que linda noche…duch!-dijo un joven pelinegro-que es esto?-se da cuenta de que una revista le había golpeado la cabeza-…o.o?-

Ciudad Batallas…2 días antes de San Valentín

-…cual, cual?...veamos no este no, no este tampoco…ah ya se este!-mientras buscaba un vestido

-…Ishizu?-se escucho preguntar detrás de ella

-…eh?...hola Tea!-

-…buscando vestido eh?...-

-…si…y las otras chicas?-

-…en los vestidores me mandaron a buscar mas vestidos…ass-un poco cansada

-..Eh…Tea…te puedo preguntar algo?-menciono tímida Ishizu

-…si claro-

-…no es de chismosa pero…por casualidad…quienes van a la fiesta?-

-…ah pues uy un montón de personas vecinos de Serenity, compañeros del colegio, nuestros amigos, Tristan, Yugi, Kaiba, hasta va Raphael!-

-…ah y…bueno eso quería saber-ahora sabia lo que quería

Mientras que en la oficina de Kaiba Corp

-…asii…un poco mas en este hombro-decía Kaiba mientras Kisara le daba un masaje

-…así que…iras a esa fiesta?-

-…no lo se…tal vez…-mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse

-…vamos será divertido…nos veremos allá…-terminando el masaje-…bien me voy antes de que el jefe me regañe jajajaja-

-…si-sonriendo

Unos minutos después otra de sus secretarias entro con una cajita blanca y un sobre y se lo entrego

-…no se quien lo envió señor…pero lo dejaron sobre mi escritorio-fue todo lo que dijo y se retiro

Lo contemplo por unos segundos…era tan solo una caja blanca con un moño azul…podría ser cualquier cosa…un regalo, una carta, una bomba…ante este ultimo pensamiento sudo frió pero con determinación lo abrió

-…que?-se sorprendió…tan solo eran…chocolates ricos bombones de chocolates junto con un sobre celeste que decía

_Querido Kaiba:_

_Se que tal vez no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero desde que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti, y aunque el destino no lo depare…se mi San Valentín…_

Kaiba intento no ahogarse con el café, pero se sorprendió tanto que se sintió un poco extraño

-…uyy chocolates…y a juzgar por la fecha…solo significa una cosa-dijo Mokuba entrando a la oficina

-…que dices?-

-…la vieja tradición del día de San Valentín dice que las mujeres deben expresarle su amor a esa personita especial con una caja de chocolates, y cuando este la recibe también recibirá un rico beso muakkk muakkkk-mientras simulaba besarse con alguien

Kaiba solo puso una mueca de asco ante la idea tan "romántica" pero no pudo restarle importancia

-…y a juzgar por tu cara te gusto la idea jajaj-se fue no sin antes llevarse unos chocolates

-que quiso decir?-se miro en el reflejo de la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que se había puesto rojo-…maldición!-

Mansión de la familia Kaiba…un día antes de San Valentín

Dio como 40 vueltas en la cama…una y otra vez pensando, las ojeras ya le llegaban al piso de tantas noches de insomnio, sin embargo cuando llegaba la hora de ir a trabajar le daba mas sueño y la cabeza le daba vueltas…ya se había comido toda la caja de bombones, estaban ricos, pero se preguntaba quien se los habría mandado…

-…habrá sido Kisara?...o tal vez Serenity?...o será Tea o Mai?...y si me la envió otra persona?-quería asfixiarse con la almohada pero no podía

Así la mañana llego y después de ese día las cosas se aclararían

Kaiba se encontraba sentado en su sillón en su oficina cuando de repente entro Kisara…

-…hola mi amor…recibiste mis chocolates?-mientras le daba un beso

Pero al mismo tiempo entro Serenity

-…no mientas Kisara porque yo se los envié…-mientras se colocaba delante de Kaiba y también lo besaba

-…a un lado chicas que el es mío!-entraba Tea y se sentaba en el escritorio

-..Pero que pasa aquí?-Entro Mai-aléjense! Malditas yo le envié esos chocolates!-

-…o.o…-Kaiba solo se ponía mas nervioso

-…ya chicas el es MIO y solo mío!-decía un Jouy vestido de rosa entrando con un lazo en la cabeza-porque todos saben que yo le envié esos chocolates…así que ahora dame lo que me corresponde Seto Kaiba..-y se sentó en las piernas de Kaiba dispuesto a besarlo

Era horrible y Kaiba no se podía mover ni un milímetro contemplando como Jouy se acercaba cada vez más hasta rozarlo con los labios-eres mío Seto Kaiba…-y lo beso

-…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se despertó gritando Kaiba-eh?...solo…solo fue un sueño-mientras se percataba de que ningún Jouy estuviera cerca-que ascooo!-mientras escupía, estaba sudando y creía estar en su cama pero…cuando levanto la vista…

-…o.o-todos los oficinistas habían entrado al escuchar los gritos de Seto

-…QUE ESTAN MIRANDO VUELVAN A TRABAJAR!-grito con su mal humor

-…estas…bien?-pregunto Kisara

-…si…solo…aléjate de mi…-con un tono áspero y nervioso

Ante este comentario kisara se fue con los ojos tristes y empañados

-…que fue eso?-se preguntaba-fue extraño…y raro…eso me pasa por prestarle atención a los cuentitos de mi hermano-pensó en la idea de que tal vez los chocolates habían sido de Jouy y eso hizo que se erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, sobre todo ese ultimo tramo del sueño…esas palabras "_eres mío Seto Kaiba_…" -creo que ahora si estoy loco…esa no era la voz de Jouy…era la voz de…esa loca egipcia…-recordando a esa persona

Mansión de la familia Kaiba…el día de San Valentín

Otra vez los rayos del sol despertaban violentamente a un Seto Kaiba ya destruido…comenzaba a pensar que jamás volvería a dormirse en su vida, las horas pasaban y siempre era igual empeoraban a medida que se volvía a quedar dormido en pleno trabajo, volviendo a tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, realmente estaba reconsiderando tomar esas vacaciones…

-…no…no y no!-se dijo reprochando-no me tomare esas vacaciones sin mi la empresa estará vulnerable y quien sabe si ese maldito de Von Shreder volviese a atacar…-

Esa noche tendría que ir y aclarar las cosas de una vez…eso si con un poco de calma, no podía entrar gritando "QUIEN ME ENVIO LOS CHOCOLATES?"-aunque no seria mala idea…-pensó

En la cocina se encontraba Mokuba quien estaba rodeado de cajas de chocolate

-…mi hermanito es un galán…-dijo sorprendiéndolo

-…hola hermano mira…que tal?...esta noche tengo como 5 citas con mis compañeras del colegio jeje-

Recordaba lo miserable y confundido que se sentía…

-…me…voy a la empresa…-abrió una puerta y se fue

-…hermano…ese es el armario de la limpieza o.oUU-

Kaiba salio rojo y enojado del armario y se fue esta vez por la puerta de entrada

-…esta loco…muy loco…-dijo el menor de los Kaiba

Pasaban las horas y llegaba la tarde, no había hablado con nadie mas que con su secretaria, había intentado hasta lo mas ridículo para no hablar con Kisara, solo una cosa lo molesto esa mañana la chillona voz del perro de Weeler que lo llamo para preguntar si iría a la fiesta, ya una vez confirmado por fin se fue a casa a duchar y cambiarse

Iba de camino a la casa de los Weeler pensando…

Que haría cuando llegara, acaso encontraría a la que le envió los chocolates…o peor aun…a ese que le envió los chocolates, pero una nueva teoría surgió de su cabeza…todo podría ser una broma…una muy pesada broma

dinggg donggg

sonó el timbre y Weeler salio a atender

-…hola! Kaiba pasa adelante mi casa es tu casa!-

El castaño casi se infarta al encontrarse con Jouy ya que aun recordaba ese sueño

Su corazón le latía fuerte era la primera vez que se sentía así…

Vio a su alrededor pero solo alcanzo a ver como Serenity se acercaba a abrazarlo

-…que bien! viniste!...-dijo muy entusiasmada

-…si…-fue todo lo que respondió el

la miro realmente estaba hermosa…llevaba un vestido largo rosa con brillantes y el cabello semi recogido

miro el lugar estaba lleno de rosa, corazones y un cupido de tamaño real con una flecha y un gran cartel en tonos rosas que decía "FELIZ SAN VELENTIN A TODOS"

casi vomitó con el decorado y si le sumaba la música pedorra que era DEMACIADO romántica y pegajosa…

también las otras chicas estaban muy lindas esa noche, Tea se puso un vestido azul con un bordado de flores, Mai uno de color lila un poco corto

fue cuando la vio…a _ella se veía tan hermosa como la ultima vez…_

-…hola!-dijo casi de un grito emocionado la castaña al ver a su amiga

-…hola…tanto tiempo-

-…porque viniste acompañada? El tema era venir sola-dijo susurrándole

-…no lo que pasa es que vive en el mismo edificio que yo y nos acompaño pero Maric no se porque se tardo un poco mas y me dejo sola con Valon-

-…no importa Ishizu, pasa y mezclate con la gente!-

fue cuando lo vio_…esos ojos esa mirada…_

-…que diablos hace con ese perdedor?-…no se percato de que venia otra persona a saludarlo

-…hola!-abrazándolo

-…es esa zorra de la revista?-se dijo furiosa sin darse cuenta de que su compañero la invitaba a bailar

-…maldito…acaso ese es Valon?-

-…um?-dijo kisara ante el comportamiento extraño de su "lo que sea"

-…eso si que no!-la muchacha se fue sin decirle ni "mu" a Valon directo hacia ese maldito ojiazul

-…ahí viene-se despego de la chiclosa Kisara y fue a su encuentro

-…hola-en tono furioso dijeron los dos

-…como te va Ishizu?-dijo dándose cuenta de lo furiosa que se veía

-…me va muy bien Kaiba-

de inmediato Kaiba entendió el "vete al diablo" de Ishizu

para colmo de males se metió Kisara

-…hola! Mucho gusto yo soy Kisara, novia de Seto-se presento alegre

-…oye Kisara…-dijo Kaiba ya que no le había gustado eso de "novia" suya

-…que?...c…como dijiste?...Kaiba tiene novia! Pensé que lo de la revista era mentira!-recordando lo de la revista-…pero que les parece el amargado, creído, arrogante de Seto Kaiba tiene novia? Uy por Ra se viene el fin del mundo…-Seto frunció el ceño…esas estupidas revistas

-…pasa algo?-se metió Valon

-..ah les presento a mi novio Valon-dijo muy convencida Ishizu

-…yo que?...ah si…soy su novio mucho gusto-siguiéndole la corriente y entusiasmado por la idea

-…uy nunca pensé que una morena tan mandona llegara a tener un "novio"…porque esa cosa no podría ser descripta de otra manera-dijo sarcástico el ojiazul

-…vamos a bailar mi vida?-interrumpió Valon antes de que se armara la "gorda"

-…si vamos!-

-…grrr estupido Valon…te detesto!-se marcho enfurecido el castaño

-…o.o…?-Kisara se fue detrás de su "novio"

-…tranquilo Seto…-intentaba calmarlo la albina

-…escucha Kisara…eso de que eres mi "novia" no me gusto nada-

-……-bajando la mirada

-…esos…esos chocolates no debiste haberlos enviado-

-…que chocolates?-

-…no te hagas Ishizu tu me los enviaste!-

-…me llamaste Ishizu…-

-…quise decir Kisara o como diablos te llames porque me los enviaste, sabes muy bien que yo te quiero pero talvez como una amiga no como algo mas, no mezclemos el amor con el trabajo-dijo mas frío que nunca

-…Seto…mírame…yo no te envié esos chocolates, y comprendí eso de que no éramos nada mas que amigos desde que me dijiste que me alejara, además ya casi no hablabas conmigo y entendí que lo nuestro no podía ser, se demostró hace unos instantes que tu quieres a otra persona…-

-…y porque dijiste que eras mi novia?-

-…me deje llevar, déjame soñar…quería intentar salvar lo que nunca hubo-con mirada triste-pero ahora arreglare las cosas…amigos?-

-…Jefe y recepcionista-extendió la mano seto

-…tomare eso como un si-

-…SEÑORITAS Y SEÑORES TOMEN A SUS PAREJAS PARA EL BAILE FORMAL!-decía una amimadisima Serenity

-…espera quiero hablar contigo-se escucho a Kaiba a su lado

-…si? Que deseas?-

-…tu me enviaste esos chocolates?-

-…que? No yo..-sonrojada

-…eso no es verdad tu bien dijiste que se los enviarías a "aquel castaño que te volvía loca"-se metió Tea

-…yo hablaba de Tristan!-riendo-ahora somos novios-

-…eh…-Kaiba ya no sabia ni que pensar se sentía ridículo comenzó a pensar en que todo había sido una pesada broma-…entonces…-mirando a Mai como intentando averiguar

-…ah no muchacho ni lo pienses, eres lindo si pero no tanto para gustarme, yo le envié chocolates a Valon y a Jouy-dijo un poco apenada

-…que? Entonces no me los mando Ishizu?-exclamo ofendido Valon

-…no yo…no envié chocolates a nadie-dijo Ishizu ya desapareciendo entre la gente

-…eso es mentira hermanita!-hablo Maric desde la entrada-entonces como explicas la confirmación de que una cajita blanca con lazo azul con chocolates había llegado a su destino?-gritando

-…………………………..-Kaiba se puso rojo, luego de colores, ya de cuadritos miro lentamente a Ishizu en ese vestido de color marfil largo, acaso…acaso se habría estado partiendo la cabeza pensando en las otras chicas que el no quería y se había olvidado de su sentimiento oculto hacia la morena?-esto…ya es demasiado-y se desmayo

despertó, estaba en una cómoda cama de color rosa…un momento? Color rosa, se levanto rápido y se golpeo la frente con la cabezota de alguien

-….hay es como golpear un bloque de cemento-se dijo Jouy sobandoce el chichón

-…que paso?-pregunto Seto

-…el doctor dice que te desmayaste por "intoxicación" pero estarás bien-sonrió Serenity

-…intoxicación…con que?-

-café-respondieron todos

-según Kisara no paraste de tomar café durante 4 días, además de que parecía que tenías desorden de sueño, digo por dormirte en la oficina-hablo Yugi

-…ahora que estas bien…sigamos con la fiesta!-grito una Mai un poco pasadita de copas

ahora si el baile formal

cada uno tomo su pareja

-…vamos Tea?-pregunto sonrojado Yugi

-…siii hasta que por fin te diste cuenta!-arrastrándolo a la pista

-…vamos mi vida?-dijo Tristan abrazando a Serenity

-…claro que si-

-…eh…yo…Ishizu-

-…bueno-no muy convencida

-…eshperate…hip yo bailo con el…vamos-se lo llevo arrastrando una chica rubia que respondía al nombre de Mai pero fue detenida por kisara

-no a este me lo llevo yo y tu quédate con el-lanzándole a Jouy

-…………………eshta bien ghip-se le tiro encima a Jouy que parecía estar en el séptimo cielo

-…y entonces yo quedo sola…como siempre-se dijo fastidiada Ishizu

-…no lo creo mandona…-la voz sarcástica de ese ojiazul hizo que la morena sonriera

-pero que dices…que haces levantado debes descansar, además Kisara ya se encariño con Valon-

-…no quería perderme la fiesta…además quien te dijo que yo hablaba de Kisara?-la tomo de la cintura y fueron a la pista-a menos que tu "novio" se enoje-

-…no es mi novio, mentí-

-…además de mandona mentirosa?-sarcástico

-…oye yo…-pero no pudo responder porque sus labios fueron sellados por un calido beso-que fue eso?-roja

-…hace mucho que siento esto por ti, pero cuando te regresaste a Egipto pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…así que…pero ahora estas aquí y no te dejare ir-la abrazo protectoramente

cerca Yugi y Jouy cantaban medio borrachos y burlones

-…_"sOlo por un besoOo…unnnn bessso significa amistad sexxo y amoRrRrrr en cualquiEeEeer parte del muUndo…"-_seguían

-…..ABRAN PASO A LOS REYES DE LA PISTA!-salieron gritando Maric y Bakura mientras cambiaban la música y bailaban al ritmo de "La Iguana Mary" o "Daddy Yankee" en fin…

-…ya nos tenias que arruinar el momento?-reprocho la egipcia

-…si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más romántico y privado-menciono juguetón Kaiba (N/A: nunca pensé en escuchar "Kaiba" y "Juguetón" en una misma frase…)

-…acaso el gran Seto Kaiba amargado arrogante y frío me esta proponiendo algo indecente?-haciéndose la sorprendida

-…vamos…estuve pensando y…creo que unas vacaciones contigo me vendrían muy bien-la volvió a besar

y así la fiesta continuo mientras nuestros jóvenes amantes fueron a refugiarse de la noche, y así fue como termino este primer día de San Valentín verdadero para estos dos…

/Fin/

Fic hecho por: Watashikagura o Ishizu Ishtar como prefieran llamarme

N/A: si ya se muy barato el fic como diría Kaiba "es solo un fic barato" pero al menos lo intente no?

Kaiba:- --U…si claro esa cosa esta horrible-

Seth:- coincido con el tonto este que me copio la imagen-

Kaiba:-que dijiste?-se agarran a los golpes

Yo:-si…el mundo es DEMACIADO pequeño para dos Kaibas…-


End file.
